Doppelleben
by Alicia Spinnet2
Summary: Hm... Fay und Lynn kommen jede Nacht nach Mittelerde, entstanden aus den Gesprächen von mir und meinem Cousinchen


** Doppelleben  
Von: Vanimelde **

  
  
Disclaimer: Die meisten Figuren gehören natürlich Tolkien (also Faramir, Legolas, Aragorn usw.), Lynn, Fay und Isabell, sowie in den späteren Kapiteln alle Figuren die nicht aus irgendeinem Buch von Tolkien stammen, natürlich Vanimelde.   
Diese Geschichte ist übrigens nicht von mir, sondern von meiner Cousine, ich stell sie nur online ?   
Also dann, viel Spaß ;)   
~~~*~~~   
** Kapitel 1 **  
  
"Lynn, Lynn! Ich muss mit dir reden; über Fay!"   
Widerwillig drehte sich die angesprochene Person um. Hinter sich sah sie Faramir, den Freund ihrer 'verschwunden' Cousine. Faramir kam auf sie zu. Langsam blickte er zu ihrem Begleiter auf.   
"Legolas, ich möchte gerne mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen!"   
Lynn sah den Elb lange und eindringlich an.   
"Legolas, bitte, lass uns kurz alleine!"   
"Aber Lynn, wir wollten doch..."   
"Legolas, es ist wichtig, bitte, geh nun, wir sehen uns doch später wieder beim Ratstreffen." unterbrach ihn Lynn ungeduldig.   
Legolas war offensichtlich alles andere als begeistert. Langsam ließ er seine Hände von ihren schmalen Hüften gleiten und sah sie mit seinen schönen blauen Augen an.   
'Verflucht, verflucht, verflucht! Na warte, Fay, wenn ich wieder zu hause bin, werd ich dir was erzählen! Du und deine blöde Liebelei halten mich davon ab, mit meinem göttlichen Freund mal ein bisschen zu entspannen!', dachte Lynn aufgebracht.   
Sie sah Legolas an, dass er unbedingt bei ihr bleiben wollte; und auch sie konnte sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen, doch dann wandte er den Blick traurig von ihr ab.   
"Na, dann...Ich geh dann mal, auf Wiedersehen Faramir, bring sie mir bitte wieder zurück.", sagte Legolas und lachte gezwungen.   
Er beugte sich zu Lynn herunter und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, als sie seinen Atem an ihrem Ohr fühlte.   
"Darthathon a chen mi sam nîn, melethril." [1]   
Dann drückte er Lynn einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzusehen in der Dunkelheit.   
  
'Na toll, da kann ich mich ja noch auf was gefasst machen. Einen schmollenden Elben als Freund in einer anderen Dimension, eine Cousine, die sich lieber die Zeit mit einem gewissen Piraten namens Jack Sparrow aus einem gewissen Film namens "Pirates of the Caribbean" vertreibt in einer ganz anderen Dimension, als die, in der ihr fester Freund Faramir sich befindet und ich kann alles ausbaden.', dachte Lynn verbittert.   
'Ach ja und nicht zu vergessen, das außerordentlich "spannende" Ratstreffen, zu dem ich hier eingeladen bin und natürlich das Examen, das morgen ansteht, in der Wirklichkeit! Kann es noch besser werden?!'  
"Lynn, wo ist Fay? Warum ist sie nicht hier...bei mir?!"   
'Toll, ich wusste, dass es noch eine Steigerung gibt! Danke liebste Cousine! Danke, dass du dich mit dem Piraten rum treibst! Was sollte ich Faramir noch sagen?! Ach ja, wie wär's mit der Wahrheit?! "Lieber Faramir, es tut mir schrecklich leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber deine Geliebte hat einen anderen Macker in einer anderen Dimension..."- tolle Taktik!'  
"Ähm...also Faramir...Ich soll Fay entschuldigen. Ihr ging es nicht sehr gut. Deswegen ist sie heute Nacht ausnahmsweise mal nicht hier..."   
"Ist es schlimm? Wird sie wieder gesund? Was hat sie denn?!"   
'Sie leidet an Schwärmerei für ältere, siffige Piraten aus anderen Dimensionen!' dachte sich Lynn genervt.   
"Nein, Faramir. Sie hatte lediglich Kopfschmerzen. Sie wird bestimmt morgen wieder hier sein..."   
'...falls sie nicht mit dem Piraten die Sieben Weltmeere besegelt...' fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.   
Faramirs besorgter Gesichtsausdruck wich nicht.   
'Meine Güte, der ist ja wirklich besorgt um sie! Der liebt sie wirklich total. Und was macht Fay??! Verflucht...'  
"Lynn, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das aufgefallen ist, aber, also ich habe das Gefühl, dass Fay mir in letzter Zeit ausweicht. Also versteh mich nicht falsch, ich liebe sie aufrichtig, nur denke ich, dass sie, ehm... mich vielleicht nicht so liebt.", unterbrach Faramir Lynns Gedanken. 'Was?! Wie bitte?! So blind vor Liebe ist der also doch nicht! Scheiße, was mach ich denn jetzt?!' fluchte sie in Gedanken vor sich hin.   
  
Sie wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Faramir ihr zuvorkam:   
"Kannst du mir sagen, was in letzter Zeit mit ihr los ist? Sie bedeutet mir so viel und ich könnte nicht ertragen, sie unglücklich zu sehen, allerdings habe ich das Gefühl, dass genau das der Fall ist, wenn sie mit mir zusammen ist."   
"Faramir, ich weiß ja nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst, dass meine Cousine dich nicht liebt, und ich will es eigentlich auch gar nicht wissen, denn das ist alles totaler Blödsinn! Fay liebt dich, aber vielleicht..."   
"..vielleicht was?" unterbrach Faramir sie.   
"Vielleicht hat sie einfach noch Probleme, dass so zu zeigen, wie du es gerne hättest. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Außerdem ist sie im Moment sehr beschäftigt!"   
"Mit was denn?! Ich könnte ihr doch sicher behilflich sein!"   
'Ja, genau, womit denn eigentlich?! Ich war schon immer eine Niete im Notlügen! Verflixt! Womit ist sie denn mal beschäftigt?!!'  
" Also, sie ehm, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Es ist eine Überraschung für dich. Mehr darf ich dir nicht verraten. Sie ist mit den Vorbereitungen sehr beschäftigt. Also gedulde dich noch ein wenig, sie müsste bald fertig sein."   
'Welche 'Überraschung denn?! Also muss die liebe Cousine noch eine Überraschung für ihren treu doofen Freund hier vorbereiten. Ich wette, dass ich ihr auch dabei wieder helfen muss...', ließ Lynn sich durch den Kopf gehen.   
" Na, dann bin ich ja vorerst beruhigt. Aber lass mich wissen, falls Fay doch nicht so wirklich an mir, also du weißt schon..."   
'...falls Fay nicht an dir interessiert ist?!', beendete Lynn in Gedanken den angefangenen Satz. "Faramir, ich kann dir versichern, dass sie nur dich liebt! Also, sei nicht mehr so betrübt! Du wirst schon bald sehen, wie sehr sie dich liebt."   
"Danke, ich wusste, du würdest mir helfen. Du bist wirklich eine gute Freundin!", sagte Faramir glücklich.   
"Ja, ist ja nicht der Rede wert. Aber würdest du mich nun entschuldigen- ich war ja schließlich mit einem gewissen Elben hier, der jetzt bestimmt, wie soll ich sagen..."   
"...ein wenig verstimmt ist?! Es tut mir schrecklich leid, wenn du wegen mir jetzt Probleme hast! Soll ich vielleicht mal mit Legolas reden?!"   
"Nein, Faramir, das ist wirklich nicht nötig!"   
"Na gut, dann wünsche ich dir noch eine gute Nacht. Wir sehen uns bestimmt sehr bald wieder. Ich muss nun gehen."   
Verwirrt sah Lynn zu dem Mann auf.   
"Wohin willst du denn? Das Ratstreffen ist doch noch nicht beendet!"   
"Ich weiß, aber ich muss dringend nach Rohan. Auf Wiedersehen, Lynn!"   
Zum Abschied umarmte Faramir die zierliche junge Frau und lief zu den Ställen, um sich sein Pferd zu holen.   
  
'Rohan??? Rohan- ÉOWYN!!!! Was will der bei seiner Ex?! Naja, da kümmer ich mich jetzt bestimmt nicht noch drum. Ich hab besseres zu tun.'  
Schnellen Schrittes näherte sich Lynn nun wieder dem Palast. Ihr wallendes Gewand flatterte im nächtlichen Wind, umschmeichelte ihre schöne schlanke Figur und trieb sein Spiel in ihrem dunkelblonden schulterlangen Haar. Plötzlich ergriff jemand von hinten ihren linken Arm.   
  
Vor Schreck schrie Lynn auf.   
"Schsch! Ich bin es nur! Es passiert dir nichts!"   
"Aragorn?", fragte sie ungläubig.   
"Ja, ich will lediglich mal kurz mit dir reden!", flüsterte der Waldläufer ihr ins Ohr.   
Lynn drehte sich zu ihm um. In dem Zwielicht der Nacht wirkte er noch größer und kräftiger. Als der Mond hinter einer Wolke hervorkam sah sie seine edlen Gesichtszüge und seine grauen Augen, die sie aufmerksam musterten.   
'Ein wahrer König! Und ein Ehebrecher; wenn Arwen wüsste, dass ihr liebster Göttergatte sich anstatt mit ihr, mit Isabell vergnügt, dann wäre aber im Palast die Hölle los. Was will er nur? Er hält mich nur auf, verdammt! Ich wollte doch so schnell wie möglich zu Legolas.', dachte Lynn wütend.   
  
Neben Aragorn sah sie plötzlich Isabell, ihre Freundin. Die beiden hielten sich bei der Hand und sahen überglücklich aus. Sie passten schon gut zusammen, aber irgendwie tat Arwen ihr unendlich leid. Sie hatte schließlich extra für Aragorn ihre Unsterblichkeit aufgegeben. Und was machte er? Er schnappte sich bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit eine andere.   
Lynn konnte sich noch lebhaft daran erinnern, als sie Isabell zum ersten Mal mit nach Mittelerde genommen hatte. Die Blicke, die Aragorn Isabell zuwarf, waren kaum zu übersehen gewesen. Ein paar Tage später hatte ihre Freundin ihr berichtet, dass sie nun immer mit nach Mittelerde gehen würde, denn sie wäre nun mit Aragorn zusammen. Lynn war damals aus allen Wolken gefallen. Sie hatte gedacht, Arwen und Aragorn würde bis zu ihrem Tode nichts trennen. Isabell konnte sie erst in letzter Sekunde davon abhalten, zu Arwen zu gehen, um diese zu trösten. Als Isabell Lynn dann eröffnete, dass Arwen nichts davon wüsste, war dann alles zu spät. Lynn hatte vor Wut schreiend das Zimmer verlassen, und erstmal zwei Wochen nicht mit ihrer Freundin gesprochen. Arwen war schließlich auch ihre Freundin.   
Isabell war dann angekommen und hatte sich entschuldigt und versprochen demnächst die Liaison zu Aragorn zu beenden; ja, das war jetzt schon zwei Jahre her, und bis jetzt hatte sich noch nichts getan. Mittlerweile achtete Lynn gar nicht mehr darauf, dass Aragorn und Isabell rein zufällig zur gleichen Zeit verschwanden und rein zufällig zur gleichen Zeit auch wieder zusammen auftauchten.   
  
Dann unterbrach Isabell Lynns Gedankengänge.   
"Hallo Lynn, schön dich zu sehen."   
"Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen...euch zu sehen.", verbesserte sich Lynn schnell.   
Zur Begrüßung umarmten sie sich; dann wurde Lynn langsam nervös.   
"Ehm, ich will ja nicht drängen, aber ich hatte noch was vor, deswegen wäre ich euch wirklich außerordentlich verbunden, wenn ihr jetzt mal auf euer Anliegen zu sprechen kämt, wegen dem ihr mich schließlich fast zu Tode erschreckt habt." sagte Lynn  
'Mittlerweile kann ich wirklich super toll geschwollen reden. Liegt höchstvermutlich an dem guten Umgang mit den Elben. Elben! Legolas! Mist, der sitzt jetzt wahrscheinlich schmollend auf seinem Zimmer und lässt sich durch den Kopf gehen, wie er schnellstmöglich mit seiner Freundin Schluss macht, die keine Zeit für ihn hat, sondern lieber Seelenklempnerin spielt.', dachte Lynn verärgert.   
"Nun ja", begann Aragorn.   
"Wir haben dich aufgesucht, weil wir mit dir über Faramir reden wollten!", beendete Isabell den Satz.   
'Na toll, jetzt wird es lustig! Hatten wir das heut nicht schon einmal?! Vertrauliche Gespräche über Beziehungskrisen etc. Da hab ich ja jetzt tierisch Lust drauf...'  
"Also, mir ist aufgefallen, dass Faramir in letzter Zeit etwas abwesend ist. Er scheint voll und ganz in Gedanken versunken. Wann immer ich mit ihm über die Verwaltung unseres Reiches reden will, scheint er mir gar nicht zuzuhören. Ich vermute, dass es etwas mit deiner Cousine zu tun hat.", sagte Aragorn.   
"Mit meiner Cousine?! Wie kommst du denn auf eine solch absurde Idee?", fragte Lynn scheinheilig.   
"Nun ja, also in letzter Zeit, eigentlich wann immer Fay nicht da ist, verhält Faramir sich so sonderbar. Er scheint sie wirklich sehr zu lieben, aber wie gesagt, irgendwie traue ich deiner Cousine nicht so richtig über den Weg!", antwortete Aragorn.   
'Wie bitte, hab ich gerade richtig gehört?! Fay war in letzter Zeit öfters nicht hier? Wahrscheinlich segelt sie dann immer mit dem Piraten durch die Gegend und trinkt Rum bis zum Umfallen.', dachte Lynn.   
"Also, Aragorn, ich kann dein Misstrauen Fay gegenüber gar nicht nachvollziehen. Sie liebt Faramir wirklich aufrichtig. Allerdings hat sie in letzter Zeit viel zu tun, sie bereitet nämlich eine Überraschung für Faramir vor."   
'Na toll, super Lynn! Musst du deine Notlüge auch noch in alle Welt herausposaunen? Jetzt werden natürlich noch mehr Fragen gestellt werden!', ärgerte das Mädchen sich.   
"Was denn für eine Überraschung?", fragte Isabell neugierig.   
Lynn warf ihr tödliche Blicke zu. Isabell hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
"Isabell, hast du schon einmal von einer Überraschung gehört, von der schon im Voraus alle wissen?", fragte Lynn sarkastisch.   
Isabell senkte beschämt den Blick. Mittlerweile kannte sie ihre Freundin gut genug, um zu merken, wann sie log. Warum erzählte sie denn irgendwelche Lügengeschichten?   
"Lynn, ich denke, wir sollten vielleicht später mal unter vier Augen miteinander sprechen", sagte Isabell.   
Lynn sah ihre Freundin an. Natürlich hatte sie bemerkt, dass Lynn sich etwas zusammenreimte, und schließlich war sie auch nicht dumm und konnte eins und eins zusammen zählen. Sie würde bestimmt merken, dass hinter dem Fehlen Fays mehr dahinter steckte, als eine Überraschung.   
Lynn nickte langsam.   
Dann nahm Aragorn wieder das Wort.   
"Nun, ich denke, du sprichst nicht alles aus, was du denkst..."   
'Das wollt ihr sowieso nicht wissen' dachte Lynn verbittert.   
"...und mich geht es ja auch nichts an. Aber wenn es um mein Land geht, dann dulde ich keine Schlampereien. Also wenn du etwas weißt, dann wünsche, nein ich befehle dir, es mir zu sagen." sagte Aragorn aufgebracht.   
Beschwichtigend berührte Isabell seinen Arm. Er sah sie an. Dann wandte er sich wieder Lynn zu.   
"Entschuldige bitte meinen scharfen Ton. Ich hatte mich kurz nicht unter Kontrolle..."   
'Ach tatsächlich?! Ist mir jetzt so gar nicht aufgefallen!', sagte sich Lynn zynisch.   
"...aber Faramir ist mein Freund, und ich merke doch, dass es ihm nicht gut geht. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn, nicht nur um mein Land!", sagte Aragorn.   
Lynn nickte, dann sagte sie:   
"Ich verstehe dich ja Aragorn, aber ich weiß nicht, was zwischen Faramir und meiner Cousine im Moment abläuft. Ich will mich nicht in ihre Beziehung einmischen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das!"   
Aragorn sah sie verständnisvoll an.   
"Es ist schon in Ordnung so. Ich weiß ja, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Ich bitte dich aber trotzdem mich zu benachrichtigen, falls du irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringst, was mit dem Verhalten Faramirs zu tun hat. Danke, dass du dir Zeit hierfür genommen hast!", sagte Aragorn.   
'Na endlich, sind wir jetzt fertig, oder kommt noch was?'  
" Ehm, eins noch..."   
'Ich höre, was haben wir denn jetzt noch auf dem königlichen Herzen?'  
"... du hast nicht zufällig Arwen hier gesehen?", fragte Aragorn zurückhaltend.   
'Ja, nee, ist schon klar! Falls sie hier irgendwo rum läuft werde ich sie notfalls erschießen, damit sie euch nicht entdeckt' grummelte Lynn vor sich hin.   
"Nein, ich habe deine 'Gattin' nirgendwo gesehen. Darf ich nun gehen? Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen.", sagte das Mädchen.   
"Natürlich, du kannst gehen."   
Aragorn und Isabell umarmten die gemeinsame Freundin zu Abschied.   
Lynn wandte sich ab und verschwand schnell aus dem Dickicht, in dem sie eben noch gestanden hatte.   
  
'Jetzt muss ich mich aber beeilen. Legolas wartete schon lange genug auf mich. Und die Pause des Ratstreffens dauert ja schließlich auch nicht ewig', sagte Lynn zu sich selbst.   
Schnell verfiel sie in einen Laufschritt und schon bald sah sie vor sich den hell erleuchteten Palast. Aus fast allen Fenstern schien Licht nach draußen in die Dunkelheit. Lynn blickte empor zu dem Fenster von Legolas' Schlafgemach. Ob er wohl noch immer dort auf sie wartete? Schließlich hatte er es ihr als er sie eben verließ ins Ohr geflüstert.   
Gerade als sie die Treppen herauf gehen wollte, hörte sie hinter sich eine Stimme ihren Namen rufen.   
  
'NEIN! Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?!' wütend versuchte sie auszumachen, von wo man sie gerufen hatte.   
"Hier bin ich, Lynn! Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun? Könntest du ein bisschen von deiner kostbaren Zeit opfern, um mit mir zu reden? Bitte, es ist wichtig!", sagte die Stimme. 'Klar, ich mach eine Psychiatrie auf, dann hab ich genug Zeit, mir all eure kleinen Weh-wehchen anzuhören! Am besten besorg ich mir noch ne Sekretärin, damit sie all die Termine verwalten kann! Hier scheint ja wirklich an allen Ecken und Enden Redebedarf zu herrschen!', dachte Lynn verbittert.   
"Hast du denn kurz Zeit?"   
Aus dem Halbdunkel vor ihr trat Haldir. Er hatte ein blattgrünes samtenes Gewand an, das das Mondlicht auf sonderbare Weise zu reflektieren schien. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war besorgt; und wie Lynn nun mal war, konnte sie dem Elben nicht einfach sagen, dass er sich zum Teufel scheren sollte.   
"Natürlich habe ich Zeit, Haldir, sogar jede Menge, doch habe ich dich nicht in diese Zeit mit eingeplant. Heute Abend geht es wirklich nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich morgen früh bestimmt Zeit für dich habe. Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, aber momentan bin ich anderweitig beschäftigt.", sagte Lynn entschuldigend.   
"Du willst doch nur zu deinem Elbenprinzen, deswegen hast du keine Zeit für deine Freunde! Er ist der einzige, der in deinem Leben zählt!", schrie Haldir aufgebracht.   
Mit dieser Reaktion hatte Lynn nicht gerechnet. Der sonst so gelassen wirkende Haldir war gerade wirklich ausgerastet. Lynn war zuerst zu erstaunt, um etwas sagen zu können, doch dann fing sie sich wieder:   
"Ich glaube, du hast dich gerade leicht im Ton vergriffen, Haldir. Ich habe mich heute Abend wahrhaftig schon genug um meine Freunde gekümmert, und es wird mir wohl vergönnt sein, nun ein wenig Zeit mit Legolas zu verbringen! Aber mein Angebot steht noch immer. Morgen früh, um die zehnte Stunde kannst du dich mit mir in der großen Halle treffen!", antwortete Lynn seelenruhig.   
"Ich bin untröstlich, dass ich dich eben so angefahren habe, aber ich war so aufgebracht! Kannst du mir verzeihen? Das mit dir und Legolas war nicht so gemeint! Ich weiß doch, dass du dir so oft es geht, Zeit für deine Freunde nimmst; und ich verstehe auch, dass Legolas dabei nicht zu kurz kommen darf!"   
Haldir zwinkerte versöhnlich.   
"Also kommst du dann morgen?", fragte Lynn, ohne auf seine Entschuldigung einzugehen. "Natürlich, ich werde morgen um die zehnte Stunde dort sein. Ich muss nämlich wirklich dringend mit dir reden! Aber bis morgen wird es wohl noch Zeit haben. Ich danke dir!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Haldir herum und verschwand eiligen Schrittes in der Nacht. 'Was war denn das gerade? So habe ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt! Egal, ich muss jetzt schleunigst zu Legolas! Er wartet schon lange genug, ansonsten überlegt er wahrscheinlich tatsächlich noch, ob er nicht vielleicht mit mir Schluss machen sollte!' fiel es Lynn ein.   
  
Schnell stieg sie Treppen zu dem Eingang des Palastes empor. Dann nahm sie den ersten Gang, der sie nach links führte. Ihre Schritte hallten durch den verlassenen Flur, und die Bilder, von denen sie vor kurzem ihren Blick nicht hatte abwenden können, interessierten sie nun in keinster Weise. Ihre Schritte wurden immer eiliger und sie musste ihr Kleid mit den Händen hoch raffen, damit sie nicht über den Saum stolperte und der Länge nach hinfiel. Schließlich kam sie zu einer Flügeltür aus Eichenholz mit kunstvollen Verzierungen. Leise und zaghaft klopfte sie an. Ihr kam es vor, als wäre das Schlagen ihres Herzens lauter zu vernehmen, als das Klopfen an der Tür.   
Als niemand aufmachte, klopfte sie erneut, diesmal etwas lauter.   
'Er ist also doch schon gegangen! Ich habe ihn zu lange warten lassen! Verflucht! Wo könnte er jetzt nur sein? Ich muss ihn finden und mich bei ihm entschuldigen! Doch wie soll ich ihn in diesem schrecklich großen Palast nur finden? Er hatte sich doch so darauf gefreut mir heute bei Vollmond die Sterne zu zeigen! Er sprach schon so lange davon! Verdammter Mist! Was soll ich nur machen, wenn er mir nicht mehr verzeiht?! Ich habe ihn schon viel zu oft enttäuscht! Ich habe ihn wirklich nicht verdient... Wenn er mit mir Schluss macht, weil ich zu wenig Zeit für ihn hatte. In letzter Zeit waren wir wirklich nicht oft zusammen!'   
Eine Träne lief der jungen Frau über die Wange. Ihr dunkelblondes Haar fiel ihr in ihr hübsches Gesicht. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und rutschte langsam mit dem Rücken an ihr herunter.   
Sie konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten; in diesem großen Palast saß sie und weinte bitterlich.   
  
Wie lange sie nun dort verweilt und geweint hatte, wusste sie nicht. Letztendlich stand dann eine große Gestalt vor ihr und blickte auf sie herab.   
Der Elb kniete sich vor Lynn und berührte vorsichtig ihre rechte Hand. Aufgeschreckt durch diese Berührung blickte sie auf.   
"Legolas....", flüsterte sie.   
Ihre Stimme drohte zu versagen und mehr brachte sie nicht hervor.   
Er sah in ihr verweintes Gesicht und strich ihr behutsam eine Träne von der Wange.   
"Was ist denn los? Warum weinst du denn so? Ich ertrage das doch nicht, dich unglücklich zu sehen, das weißt du doch, melethril!"   
Lynn blickte in seine strahlend blauen Augen; er lächelte sie an.   
'Ich liebe ihn so sehr, ich darf ihn nicht verlieren! Niemals!', dachte Lynn.   
"Legolas, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich dich habe warten lassen! Ich wusste, was dieser Abend dir bedeutet, bitte verzeih mir, ich...." noch immer flüsterte sie.   
Legolas legte seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen.   
"Schsch! Ist ja gut! Ich bin dir nicht böse, wie könnte ich?! Außerdem ist die Nacht noch nicht zu Ende! Wir können noch immer hinausgehen und die Sterne betrachten...falls du überhaupt willst...", redete er beruhigend auf sie ein.   
Lynn nickte eifrig.   
Die beiden standen auf. Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen. Dann umfasste Legolas ihre Hüften und zog sie sanft in seine Arme. Lynn legte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Lange standen die beiden mitten im Flur.   
  
Dann sagte Lynn lächelnd:   
"Ich dache, wir wollten die Sterne sehen?!"   
Der Elb blickte auf sie herab. Seine Augen strahlten und er antwortete:   
"Natürlich! Ich vergaß es nicht! Dann komm mit mir nach draußen."   
Legolas nahm ihre Hand und zusammen gingen sie hinaus in die sternenklare Nacht.   
Sie liefen noch nicht lange durch den Wald, als Legolas auf einmal sagte:   
"Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich! Schließe deine Augen! Ich werde dich sicher zu einer Lichtung führen!"   
Skeptisch hob Lynn eine Augenbraue.   
'Überraschungen?! Hatten wir das heute nicht schon mal? Naja, wenn es denn sein muss...' Vertrauensvoll nickte sie.   
"Gib mir deine Hand, es wird dir nichts passieren, ich schwöre es!" hörte sie Legolas wohlklingende Stimme nah bei ihrem Ohr.   
Erneut lief ihr ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Langsam streckte sie ihre Hand aus. "Du hättest mir nicht schwören müssen, dass mir nichts passiert, ich glaube es dir sowieso! Du würdest nicht zulassen, dass mir etwas widerfährt, nicht wahr?!" flüsterte Lynn.   
Wie zur Bestätigung hauchte Legolas ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.   
  
"Komm, folge mir, die Lichtung ist nicht weit entfernt, aber ich will, dass die Überraschung noch prächtiger wirkt, wenn du sie plötzlich erblickst.", sagte Legolas.   
Er führte sie über den weichen Waldboden. Lynn vermutete, dass sie auf einer Art Pfad gingen, denn nirgendwo lagen Äste im Weg, und der Weg war stets leicht passierbar.   
Langsam stieg der Pfad an. Plötzlich merkte Lynn durch die geschlossenen Lider, dass sie den Wald verlassen haben mussten, denn es kam ihr heller vor, als zuvor, und das musste zweifelsohne daran liegen, dass das Mondlicht nun nicht mehr von den Wipfeln der Bäume abgefangen wurde.   
  
"Öffne deine Augen, melethril!" hörte sie die sanfte Stimme des Elben sagen.   
Sie tat es, und was sie sah, war unbeschreiblich schön.   
Sie befanden sich auf einer kleinen kreisrunden Lichtung mitten im Wald. An den Ästen der Bäume ringsherum hingen schöne, matt gelb leuchtende Lampions. Alle in der Form von Blüten. Inmitten der kleinen Lichtung lag eine im Mondlicht silbern leuchtende Decke mit allerlei schmackhaften Kleinigkeiten. Um die Decke herum standen wieder lange dünne Kerzen, welche, mit den Lampions, die Lichtung in ein gemütliches Dämmerlicht hüllten. Lynn konnte sich nicht satt sehen an diesem wunderschönen Ort.   
"Legolas, ist das von dir?!", fragte sie ungläubig.   
'Dumme Frage, nein, natürlich nicht! Auf dieser Lichtung haben kurz zuvor Zwerge eine riesige Party veranstaltet; Legolas erschießt sie alle und bringt mich anschließend hierher! Klar, so muss es gewesen sein! Ich bin so blöd!', ärgerte sie sich direkt danach über ihre dumme Frage.   
"Natürlich! Ich habe das alles für dich vorbereitet! Wir wollten doch schließlich die Sterne sehen, nicht wahr?!"   
"Aber wann hast du das denn alles vorbereitet?!", fragte Lynn, während sie nun den Blick zu dem sternenklaren Nachthimmel wandern ließ.   
"Während du so beschäftigt mit Faramir und Aragorn und Haldir warst...", grinste der Elb.   
" Aber woher weißt du das denn alles?"   
Legolas musste über den Anblick seiner verwirrten Freundin lachen.   
"Das ist nicht witzig!!!" rief das Mädchen mit gespielt beleidigter Miene.   
"Ach, sei mir doch nicht böse! Ich hab halt meine Augen und Ohren immer in deiner Nähe... Ich verrate dir nicht, woher ich es weiß! Ein paar Geheimnisse sollten wir Elben schließlich noch für uns behalten, so wie du auch noch immer Geheimnisse über dein Volk hütest, oder etwa nicht?!"   
  
Beschämt senkte Lynn den Blick.   
'Wieso muss ich auch immer so neugierig sein? Wieso bin ich nicht einfach froh, dass Legolas immer in meiner Nähe ist und weiß, was ich tue?' dachte sie sich.   
Legolas nahm unvermittelt ihre Hand und führte sie zu der Decke in der Mitte der Lichtung. Die beiden setzten sich nah beieinander; Legolas hielt Lynn eng an sich gedrückt in seinen Armen. Früher hätte eine solche Nähe zu einem Menschen Unbehagen in Lynn ausgelöst, aber mittlerweile genoss sie es so sehr.   
  
Niemand hatte sich ihr früher nähern dürfen, geschweige denn, sie anzufassen. Sie hatte so viel durchmachen müssen. Nur all zu oft erinnerte sich Lynn an die Zeit nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern. Damals war sie im Alter von 8 Jahren in eine Pflegefamilie gekommen, die sie nicht all zu gut behandelt hatte. Nach zwei Jahren nicht enden wollendem Grauens zog Lynn dann bei ihrer Cousine und deren Familie ein. Ihr hätte nichts Besseres passieren können. Sie waren alle so nett zu ihr, und in ihrer Cousine hatte sie eine Verbündete gefunden, mit der sie stundenlang über den "Herr der Ringe" reden konnte. Mittlerweile studierten beide an der Universität in Oxford. Fay studierte Lehramt und Lynn Psychologie im dritten Semester. Bei dem Gedanken an Fay huschte ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen. Die beiden wohnten nun alleine in einer Studentenwohnug und konnten dort machen, was sie wollten. Niemand störte sie bei ihren stundenlangen Unterhaltungen über ihre Erlebnisse in Mittelerde bei ihren Freunden. Plötzlich riss sie Legolas' sanfte Stimme wieder aus ihren Gedanken.   
"Schau mal dort oben! Ist er nicht wunderschön?"   
'Was? Wer ist wunderschön? Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken andauernd woanders! Mist!', ärgerte sich Lynn.   
"Was meinst du?", fragte sie vorsichtig.   
"Sieh mal, dort, im Osten, der Elben meistgeliebte Stern, Earendil. Er scheint heller als alle anderen Sterne, findest du nicht, Lynn?!"   
Tatsächlich sah Lynn eigentlich gar keinen Stern, der so toll sein sollte. Irgendwie schienen in ihren Augen alle Sterne gleich hell, aber um Legolas' Eifer nicht zu bremsen antwortete sie nur:   
"Du hast Recht, der Stern ist wunderschön. Allerdings muss ich sagen, dass ich auch alle anderen Sterne schön finde. Der Nachthimmel faszinierte mich schon immer. Ich habe nächtelang damit zugebracht, Sternbilder zu suchen. Ich liebe die Nacht."   
Lächelnd sah Legolas auf sie hinab. Dann fragte er zögernd:   
"Gâr eriol i fuin veleth lîn?" [2]   
Erschrocken sah das Mädchen zu dem Elb auf.   
'Wie kommt der denn jetzt auf die Idee?! Als wüsste er nicht, wem meine Liebe gehört!'  
Als Legolas Lynns verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste er erneut lächeln.   
"Hast du meine Frage nicht verstanden, melethril?", fragte er scheinheilig.   
"Natürlich habe ich sie verstanden!", empörte sich Lynn.   
"Wieso antwortest du denn dann nicht?!"   
"Weil ich der Ansicht bin, dass du die Antwort auf diese Frage weißt! Du kennst mich lange und gut genug, um zu wissen, wem meine Liebe gehört! Legolas, cen eriol! Gerich erui veleth nin! An-uir!!! Istach laeg cha!!! [3]", rief Lynn.   
  
Verwundert über ihre plötzliche Gefühlswandlung sah Legolas sie an. Sie strahlte ihn an.   
Dann sagte sie:   
"Und?! Hast du meine Worte verstanden?!"   
"Natürlich! Es ist erstaunlich, wie gut du mittlerweile unsere Sprache beherrschst!"   
"Ich hatte auch einen guten Lehrer!", lachte Lynn.   
"Danke! Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt durch das Kompliment einer schönen Frau!", fügte Legolas lachend hinzu.   
  
Dann sahen die beiden zum Nachthimmel auf.   
"Sieh dort! Sternschnuppen!" reif er plötzlich auf.   
"Bei uns heißt es, wenn man eine Sternschnuppe sieht, darf man sich etwas wünschen", erwiderte Lynn.   
"Pedo nin iest lîn, Vanimelde! [4]" sagte der Elb, der nun mit leuchtenden Augen Lynn ansah. Sie ergriff seine Hand und flüsterte, ohne lange überlegen zu müssen:   
"Mitho nin, Legolas!" [5]   
  
Wäre es heller Tag gewesen, hätte Lynn sehen können, wie eine leichte Röte in Legolas' Wangen aufstieg. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf ihre samtweichen Lippen. Ohne zu zögern erwiderte sie seinen gefühlvollen Kuss, der mit der Zeit immer fordernder und leidenschaftlicher wurde; und lange verweilte das Paar noch auf der Decke mittten auf einer Lichtung in den schönen Wäldern Mittelerdes.   
  
[1] Ich werde in meinem Zimmer auf dich warten, Liebling.  
[2] Besitzt allein die Nacht deine Liebe?   
[3] Legolas, du allein! Du allein besitzt meine Liebe! Für immer! Das weißt du genau!   
[4] Erzähle mir deinen Wunsch, Vanimelde!   
[5] Küss mich, Legolas!   



End file.
